Hunter
by BlackDragon95
Summary: A bond was made long ago between a girl and a servant of the Dark Lord... This is the story of a girl and her companion and their relacion with the Phamtomhive household,how will these two influence Sebastian and Ciel's lives? rating more for language.
1. Chapter 1

"They have a daughter, and we need to get her before she runs away and goes to the Yard, got it idiot!"

"Hei, Hei kill the girl got it!"

Two men were getting inside a mansion that had seen better days before, now the walls were covered in blood and bullet holes, bodies of servants, friends and family were scattered around the long corridors of the big house. The men were not even degusted about the scene around them, oh no these men were familiar with all this blood and death, plus they had a mission they needed to complete, kill the daughter of the Earl Coastland.

Said girl was hiding "safely" in her bed room, holding tightly to her chest a dog doll, one she cared much about, her father had bought it for her from a friend of the Coastland family. She was only 12 and scared not knowing what to do but hide.

The men started to approach her room at the end of the hall; their footsteps were rapid and heavy leaving the girl more and more afraid of what could happen to her, not that she was afraid of dying, not anymore, but she didn't want to live this world and let her mother, father and siblings not be avenged, yes that's what she wanted vengeance!

Both men broke down the door, pistols in hand ready to take out the young miss, smug smiles on their faces, killers no less with nothing but a rotting soul.

"Come out, come out wherever you are little girl!" One of the men spoke/sang; he looked to be about forty maybe more, dark face (probably full of dirt).

"Yeah little bitch come out we're not gonna hurt you! AHHAHAHAHA!" The second man was clearly the stupid of the duo, sickly pale face, a broken nose and very few teeth.

The girl watched her soon to be killers from under her bed, clutching her puppy doll to her very one heart, whishing very hard that these two morons would leave thinking she had ran away.

"Hey maybe she already ran away?" the stupid one said scratching his head. 'Yeah that's it I'm no longer here, GO!'

"Don't be stupid! She is still here look under the bed!" Well it looked like the little girl wasn't that lucky.

The pale man looked under the bed and, for the girl's disgrace found her, pulling her by her golden/brownish silky strait hair. The girl screamed and pushed has hard has she could but nothing was working. The other guy came closer to her and punched her in the stomach, this made her cough some blood and drop her doll.

Both men now stood in front her guns ready to shoot, she closed her eyes hopping it wouldn't hurt her to much…

But nothing came, no pain, no bullets sound absolutely nothing, so the young miss open one of her deep forest-green eyes and what she saw was even scarier than the men.

She was in some sort of room filled with deep red flames and black shadows that seemed to be watching her every movement, out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure, no more than shadow itself with the silhouette of a woman, but what really had gotten the girl's attention were its eyes, pure purple blazing with what seemed to be a black pentagram in the iris place.

The figure started to move in her direction like a **hunter** to a prey, ready to devour and kill the weak. The girl got to her feet and looked around for a door, nothing only four walls a floor and a very spiked ceiling.

"_Looking for a way out? Ehehehehe"_ The figure stopped a few steps away from the scared girl, the silk kind of voice was seductive, womanly and amused by the girl's behavior.

"_Tell me your name young miss?"_ It did not move from its position only stood there waiting for the response.

"A- Anya Co-Coastland "Anya was trembling as much as she could, she felt so scared and alone.

"_Oh do not fret child I'm not going to hurt you. As mere of a fact I'm here to help."_ This time the shadow used a sweet voice, one a mother would use on its child for it to feel safe, and it worked, Anya strangely felt at ease with the figures presence.

"Where am I? Who are you!"Now that Anya felt more confident she could ask the creature what was happening to her.

"_Calm down I'm here to ask you a very simple question, one you only have to answer yes or no__." _

"No! I want to go back send me back demon!" Anya wasn't taking anymore soft talking she wanted to leave go back home.

"_DO NOT CALL ME DEMON!" _Its voice had change to something grave and threatening, the walls and the floor shook and the fire grew in size and brightness leaving the room even hotter than it was before.

"_And tell me child where are you going if you return they will kill you" _Again the voice changed to a more calm one, yet it was still strong.

"I…I…Will you help me? Is that why you broth me here?" There wasn't much Anya could do or say, that thing was right she had nothing left no one else to protect her, alone.

"_No, no my dear you have me, use me as your own and I shall protect you, I will never abandon you, you have in me a friend."_

"And what do I have to do to have your loyalty?"Anya knew this could be dangerous but she had absolutely nothing else to lose, or did she?

"_Your soul is all I require as a pay off. I will protect you and help you to get your vengeance and in the end you will give me your soul and you shall be spending the rest of eternity in the far pits of Hell."_The thing had its hands extend in front of it for Anya to take to complete the bond.

"Fine I accept." As Anya was about to touch the shadow hands the creature talked.

"_You cannot go back on your and I won't be your servant, remember this clearly."_

"Whatever"

And with that they both joined hands, a burning sensation started to rise in Anya's hands as she looked down at them they started to burn with a black fire, the pain was so much that Anya screamed as much as her voice would let her, falling on her knees and holding her head the room around her started to spin, violet feathers filled the room and then everything went black.

Anya Coastland woke up with the sun shining on her eyes, she slowly got out of bed and for a moment she thought this was yet another normal day, up until the pain came to her, her burned hands.

"Good morning Lady Anya." Came a feminine voice from the door.

"Who are you! What is going on?" Anya quickly got up and turned to see the strange woman, she was beautiful, spiky raven black hair with purple in the points, round light-violet eyes, long face, she was tall probably 1,70, slender figure and well curved (nor to big, nor to small) just perfect. She was dressed in black leather pants that hugged well her legs, a white long-sleeved shirt beneath a blood red corset and black leather fingerless gloves.

"You may call me Akira, miss." Akira bowed her head to Anya as a signal of respect.

"Are you…" Anya wasn't able to finish her question for Akira was already on her side holding her bandaged hands, how she even able to cross the distance between the door and the bed was beyond her.

"Yes I am. We need to tend to those burns and get them in clean bandages" Akira slowly started to unwrap the old bandages carefully as not to hurt Anya's hands.

"Well I wouldn't need this if you had not burned my hands." The girl was now looking at her bed… 'Wait that is my bed and this is my bedroom! But how?'

"I'm sorry but it was necessary to complete the bond, and yes this is your room and your house." Akira explained with a smile to the young perplexed girl.

'Can she read my thoughts?'

"No I cannot, but I can see people's emotions and feelings by looking at their faces and body movements."

When Anya looked at her hands all she could do was gasp, burned deep in her flesh was some kind of symbol, a dog's paw surrounded by flames and a pentagram in its middle.

"Is this your symbol?" Anya softly touched her hands.

"Yes it is and if you please wear gloves all the time and at night I will bandage them for safety." Now that Akira was finished with the bandages, she headed for the door to leave when a noise was heard in the room, coming from the bed.

"What was that?" Anya quickly ran to hide behind Akira.

"Well there is only one way to find out right!" Akira cheerfully gave a reassuring smile at the young miss.

The older woman quietly went to the bed and pulled up the covers with ease, from underneath a young puppy jumped at Akira throwing her of balance, she fell on her butt with a huff.

"Ah there you are Kuro! I've been looking for you." The little puppy swayed his tail happily and liked his owner. He was very small, not bigger than a normal house cat, he was like a miniature of a German shepherd.

"This dog is yours?" Anya had always loves animals, especially dogs and cats, well dogs because they were so cute and loyal to their masters and cats because her mother always had cats her family crest had a cat in it.

"Yes he is this Lady is Kuro my lifelong companion, he will stay with you all the time and whenever I'm not with you just tell him to call me and I'll be there for you."

"Oh, ok." Anya was holding Kuro and pet him as Akira turn to her before leaving.

"I'll leave you to get dressed; breakfast will be done in a moment. Welcome to your new life My Lady." Akira then left with a smirk in her face.

**Sooo what do you think? **

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does but I do own the awesome characters that you read here and are not from Kuroshitsuji.**


	2. Jack the Ripper part 1

Ciel Phantomhive had been called by the Queen to go to London in order to catch the serial killer that was terrorizing the streets of Whitechapel.

This man had murder prostitutes in the area, leaving behind a horrifying scene of blood…

Approaching the crime scene Ciel and Sebastian, Phantomhive's trusted butler, were welcomed by quite a large crowd; Sebastian looked at the humans pathetic attempts to see the dead body with disapproving eyes.

Abberline, a young Scotland Yard inspector, was reviewing some papers on the murder case of the young woman, when a young boy approached him.

"Something wrong? You know this is not a place for kids. Move along." He said to the kid, who didn't even move a millimeter from his place.

"Were are the remains of the victim?" Ciel didn't have a very good relation with the police, they didn't like when he solved their cases, and that tended to happen a lot.

"Remains? What are you talk…" Abberline was interrupted before he could voice his surprise at the child's straightforwardness to such a matter.

"What are you doing here Count Phantomhive?" Sr. Arthur Randall chief of the Yard approached them.

"I came to clean the mess you have made." Ciel states and shows Randall a letter with the Queen's seal.

"What! Another one, you've got to be kidding me!" This was not the first letter from the Queen he had seen today.

"Another one? What do you mean?" Now Ciel was confused, did Sr. Arthur just said he had seen another royal letter?

"Not even five minutes ago I've seen one of those bloody letters! Bah!" Sr. Arthur moved past them to go talk with some of his officers.

"What is going on here?" Ciel looked at Abberline for an answer.

"Ugh well you see Earl two ladies came by with a letter much like yours, with the royal symbol and everything, to inspect the case…" The young redheaded inspector trailed of as Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian went pass him.

There looking at the ground where the victim's blood still painted the floor were two women, one with long straight golden/brown hair, dressed in a green dress adorned with white flowers on the chest and ribbon of the same color around her waist, with gloves of a darker shade of green and a small puppy, probably a German shepherd, on her arms. The girl was elegant, probably a noble by her pose and she seemed to be around 17-18. Next to her was a tiny bit older women probably by the age of 28, 30 tops, she looked very beautiful long face nice figure her hair was raven black with the exception of the points they were purple, she was dressed in brown leather pants, a light gray shirt that was longer on the sides, a black corset with some kind lace flower embroidery on the sides, her hands much like the young woman were covered with black leather finger-less gloves.

Sensing a dark aura behind her, Akira spun around on her Italian black leather knee-high boots, approaching her and her master were two males, a young boy with an eye patch in his right eye, but who had attracted her attention was the tall, gorgeous, sleek man walking behind him, his red eyes were also fixed on her, studying her.

"Good afternoon let me introduce myself, I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and I'm here to take care of this case." Ciel shows the letter to the young woman.

"Pleasure Earl, I'm Countess Anya Coastland. Now that the introductions are over would you please step aside, this is our case." Anya says looking at the young Count in front of her, Akira then shows to them the letter from the Queen.

Akira keeps staring at Sebastian as he examines her, most likely trying to discover her true nature, oh demons always so discreet, she could feel his essence as if he was wearing a flashing sign saying 'Demon right here!'.

"Ugh I'm sorry but…" Ciel and Anya were glaring at each other, sensing a upcoming discussion Abberline decided to intervene.

"Well maybe the Queen wants the two of you to work together on this case?" He tried to calm the both of them, with no success.

"I WORK ALONE!" They both screamed at the inspector at the same time, and then upon realizing this they sent glares at each other.

Akira rolled her eyes at her master, for someone who had 18 years she could be very childish sometimes, reaching for her pocket she took a note pad and a pen and started to write notes about the crime, she moved from the puddle of blood to the nearby officers and then to the people, all the while giving nice friendly smiles, even doe fake, they were smiles that people always took as friendly, and they worked very well, especially with those old hags who didn't have anything more interesting to do then talk about others lives. Wouldn't it be much funnier to just hunt the bastard down and kill him? Oh but no Anya had to work for the _Queen_, oh how Akira despised the women.

All the while she had been doing her little investigation, Sebastian had been looking at her, what was she? This question wouldn't leave his mind, well he knew she wasn't human, and her smell… it wasn't the smell of a demon, oh but he could see the power behind her purple eyes, very mysterious indeed…

Akira quickly returned to her master's side and gave her the note pad with all the information's she had been able to retrieve, Anya sent a last icy glare at Ciel before rapidly viewing all the notes, she closed the note pad and gave it back at Akira, who was glaring slightly at Sebastian, and then Anya turned her attention to Ciel once more with a triumphant smile in her lips.

"Well thank you for giving me this case Lord Ciel, now if you'll excuse me the Queen is expecting a report from me." Anya and Akira left leaving Ciel behind with his mouth wide open; he had just been passed…

Coming next to Lau and Madame Red's side Ciel stormed right pass them, Madame Red looked at Sebastian with a questing look, but before he could say anything Ciel called them all, saying something about snails…

Ciel, Lau, Madame Red and Sebastian were all seated on coffins in the Undertaker's store waiting for him to tell them what he knew, which for starters hadn't proved to be that easy seeing as he required something as a good laugh as payment, you know the dead aren't a very joyful company as you can imagine, they always look a bit, well cranky…But any way Sebastian had been able to do so and now Ciel was waiting for him to start.

"Ehehehe I saw paradise on earth…" Undertaker was still recovering from the good laugh Sebastian had provided him.

"Well you know nowadays my clients seem to be lacking something…" Undertaker said with one of his creepy smiles.

"Lacking something…?" Lau asked confused.

"Yes lacking something… to be more precise the uterus." He said while holding on to a real life model of the human body.

But before he could continue his explanation something started to scrape at the entrance door, Grell being a butler and the one closest to the door went to open it, all everyone saw was blur of brown and black rush past them and stop in front of the Undertaker.

Everyone turn their eyes in the direction of the Undertaker and to their surprise there was a little brown/black puppy sitting and wagging his tail rather happily, looking up at the man who had been interrupted.

"Oh it's the cutest little German shepherd I've ever seen in my life!" Madame Red was looking at the puppy with her eyes shining like two shooting stars.

"Oh hello there Kuro! Came here for some snacks?" Undertaker asked the little puppy with a smile on his face, to which the dog answered with a very happy and exited bark while his tongue was hanging from his mouth in anticipation.

"Wait! That's…" Ciel didn't have time to finish his statement for someone else did it for him.

"Yes Earl that is in fact my dog." Lady Anya walked by Grell, who had left the door open during all that time.

"Actually Kuro's my dog, Anya." Right behind Anya came Akira.

"What are **you** doing here!" Ciel rose from his seat and shouted at the grinning girl before him.

"How sad, for someone so _grand_ such as yourself _Count_, you surely lack the manners…" Anya said while examining her nails, and finished with a raised brow at the infuriated boy.

"Yes he does seem to lack the manners; here I thought it was a butler's job to teach those to his master…" As soon as those words left Akira's mouth a frown formed in Sebastian's face, upon seeing the result of her words on the demon's face Akira's lips formed a very satisfied smirk.

"How dare you!" Ciel was about to go to Anya and confront her for her disrespect towards him when Sebastian stopped him.

"Young Master, let's just ear what the Undertaker as to say to us, and leave, _peacefully_." Sebastian directed a nasty glare to both women who just ignored him.

"Here you go!" Undertaker apparently hadn't heard the discussion that had just taken place in his store, for he was still entertained with the dog.

Kuro took the cookie and went to his masters side, Akira looked down at him with a disapproving stare, upon seeing this Kuro look at her with big sad eyes, his head was slightly down and turned to the side, one of his hears was down and the point of the other too, waving his tail very slowly and whining very low.

"Oh God how can you resist that!"Madame Red was looking at the poor puppy with tears in her yes, and so was Grell.

"Well Madame that's the problem I can't." Looking one last time at her pup she gave him a little smile, which he took as a yes and started to eat his cookie.

"Ah Lady Anya, Akira, came here to ask what happen to the women?" Undertaker was probably a palm away from Anya and yet she was smiling politely at him.

"No, we came here to make sure our information is correct." Anya moved past the Undertaker and seated herself in one of the coffins.

"Oh, and what information might that be?" Undertaker asked Akira.

"Well that the women's womb had been removed and not by an amateur, someone who studied medicine, for to remove such organ in the midst of the shadows one must know the human body quite well." Akira finished presenting the information she had gather.

"Oh you really are good Aki-chan! That's exactly what I was thinking!" Undertaker says holding onto Akira's hands while she chuckles at his nickname for her.

"How did you find that?" Ciel asks looking almost in awe at the woman.

"Simple, I am efficient, My Lord." Akira turns to Ciel and bows her head at him respectfully, while giving a sideways look at the butler, who was clearly annoyed by that, making her smirk maliciously.

"Well you see the throat had to be cut open with a specialized weapon first…" Undertaker moves to Ciel's side and grabs at his throat, gently, to exemplify. "And then this part here had to be open for the precious interior to be removed…" Again Undertaker with his hand shows were to cut, causing Ciel to look at him with a strange face.

This causes Lady Anya to chuckle, while petting Kuro, Ciel glares at her and she does the same.

"Well the 'skill' involved and 'the lack of hesitation' points to a professional." Akira says while contemplating the various details of the crimes.

"And most likely, someone of the 'underworld' at that." Undertaker says to Akira.

"And that is why I knew both of you would come to me." He says smiling at the two youngsters.

"The underworld has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason…" Ciel got up from his sit and Sebastian started to put on the coat on his master.

"You're wrong Ciel Phantomhive, rules were made to be broken, especially those of the underworld…" Akira turned with a very serious face; her eyes almost seemed to shine at the dim light of the shop. For a moment Ciel almost felt fear looking at those eyes…

"By our family coat of arms I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the Gardens of the Queen…By any means necessary." For a moment no one made a sound or moved, until Anya got up from her sit and scoffed at Ciel's words.

"Such big talk for someone so small, you should be careful Ciel you never know who might be listening." And with a last glance at Akira, who was smirking at her master's words, she left with Kuro on her arms; Akira went after her, but not without giving a last glance at Sebastian.

On the carriage, after talking about the case, Ciel turns to his aunt.

"What do you know about Lady Anya and her servant?"

"Servant! You mean Akira? She's not a servant, she's Anya's tutor."Madame Red didn't knew them to well only the rumors.

"That's all you know?" Well Ciel was surprised, Madame Red not knowing anything about those two.

"I know them." Lau stated looking at Ciel.

"And…?" Ciel needed to find something about those girls, being in the dark was making him nervous.

"Well Lady Anya is much like you, working for the Queen and such, but she is also a known lady of the underworld." Lau said very serious.

(Sweat drop) "That's all you know…" Ciel rubs his face.

"Sebastian see if you can find something about them." Ciel says to his butler.

"Yes, My Lord."And with that he jumps out of the moving carriage to find information on the women and compile a list of suspects.

"It's getting late. Are you sure you want to go to this party?" Akira is looking out the window of Anya's bedroom in her London manor, the full moon high in the starry sky, the silver light of the moon giving her face, hair and purple eyes a magical glow.

"Yes I'm sure, Ciel will think of us both as suspects and I don't want him messing around in the investigation." Anya says from behind the dresser, her dress was light purple, with short sleeves, which were below the shoulder, several roses of different fabrics and shapes adorned her skirt, the top was quite simple with only a black ribbon attached just below the chest; on her neck was a necklace piece with amethysts and her hair was pulled in a tight bun.

"If you say…"Akira kept looking at the moon, but now she was thinking about the demon she had met today, this could be very interesting, he was so easy to irritate.

"Well shall we go…you´re not going to wear the dress, are you?" Anya asked sweat dropping at her friend who was wearing a white shirt with tail down to her knees, ruffles at the collar and cuffs of the sleeves, a dark red vest on top and black leather pants with golden floral designs along the hem of the legs, her boots were simple, black with the laces red, and has always black leather fingerless gloves.

"What do you think?" Akira asked her master arching a brow in an annoyed way.

"Fine, fine let's go. (Chuckles) But you would look very good on it!" Anya says to her tutor, who merely rolls her eyes at her.

Akira huffed for the 10º time; this party's were a waste of time, a bunch of royal wannabes, most were here to get a glimpse of some very expensive dresses and others were there to hear some juicy gossip. At least 4 men had came asking her for a dance, she would politely refuse wanting nothing more than to kill the men right there in the spot, Anya wasn't any better; since it wasn't a habit of hers to go to the parties a lot of people wanted to talk to her, especially women, she had danced with at least twelve men so far and the night was yet so young…

Scanning the room Akira spotted Madame Red (very hard that one) and Lau, as always Madame Red was surrounded by men fawning over her. Looking more in the middle of the guests Akira found what she and Anya had been waiting for Sebastian and…Ciel? Rubbing her eyes Akira looked again at the scene; Sebastian was dressed in a formal way and wearing glasses and Ciel… well he… was wearing a pink dress and fake hair to look like a girl!

Anya looked at her companion, she look like she was trembling; putting a hand on her shoulder Anya tried to make Akira look at her but it didn't work.

Akira couldn't hold it anymore, turning around she fled for the nearest balcony, Anya went after her worried, when she reached her tutor, she was laughing, hard too, and holding on to the railings for support.

"What his wrong with you?" Anya crossed her arms under her chest and scowled at her friend for showing such manners at a party.

"…C-Ciel…dress-ssss…pink…." That was all Akira could say between laughs and breaths.

Looking at her like she was some crazy woman, Anya decided to return to the party, and that was when she saw it, the reason Akira was so strange, there in the middle of the other guests was Ciel Phantomhive wearing a ridiculously pink dress full of lawyers and roses. Anya's eyes bugged out of her head before she turned around and ran to the balcony where Akira was composing herself, Anya grab the railings and laughed much like her friend before.

Ciel and Sebastian were trying to find away to get close to the viscount when suddenly something stopped them.

"That's such a nice dress young _lady_! Don't you think Akira?" Ciel and Sebastian froze in the spot, looking very slowly behind them they came face to face with two familiar faces. Both of them had their brow arch up and a very pleased smirk on their faces.

"…Ugh…ugh…"Ciel couldn't say anything, he had just been discovered by his new rival dressed as a girl, things couldn't get much worse.

"Tell me Ciel is all of that for the viscount?" Anya asked trying very hard not to laugh too loud.

Shit things just got worse…

"My master is only doing his job of discovering the murderer, of the women in Whitechapel, Lady Anya." Sebastian tried to calm down the ambient so their cover wouldn't be for nothing.

"Yes indeed and he is doing an excellent job." Akira mocked the 'girl' in front of them.

"Look if you do anything to…" Ciel couldn't finish his warning for Anya interrupted him.

"Oh look your date is here, well we'll be off have a nice evening _lady_" And with that the two women left Ciel to seduce the viscount.

While Anya and Akira were amused seeing Ciel shudder at the viscount's touch, Sebastian appear in the middle of the dance floor with a mask and a closet, claiming to be some kind of Illusionist, asking Lau to help him. Lau started to stab the closet with all the swords at a stunning speed, making everyone gasp in horror, well almost everyone…

Anya was looking rather calm not so much impressed, and Akira…well for someone who was yawning I think it is pretty clear how much fun she was having…

"Such an old trick and a poor one at that, seeing as he is a demon…" Akira trailed of rolling her eyes at the man coming out of the closet intact and smiling.

"It would be much more fun if he died, you know maybe the blood pouring out of the closet and then when opening it his corpse would fall off scaring everyone…" Akira said with a distant look in her purple eyes like she was imaging it.

"God, your imagination as no limits does it?"Anya asked while she chuckled.

"Of course not! Can you imagine me whiteout my humor! I would probably be as boring as Sebastian; you wouldn't like that would you?" Akira replied in a fake horrified voice, placing her hand in her forehead in mock drama.

The next day came with bad news right at the break of dawn, 'Jack the Ripper' had attacked again.

"Are you sure that he is our men?" Anya was eating her breakfast while reading the news about the recent murder.

"Yes, I saw him leave the party last night and he never came back again." Akira was petting Kuro while she talked with Anya.

"And why didn't you say something before?" Anya didn't seem the least angry with her tutor.

"Well you seemed to be having fun, with that entire 'travesty' thing, besides what's one less hooker on the streets?" Akira dismissed her master's question with a wave of hand.

"Then prepare everything, we'll get him tonight." Anya rose from her sit with a determined look on her face.

**Ok hope you guys like this, I also want to thank a very good friend of mine without her I'm sure this wouldn't be as awesome, Ana, she's helping me by giving some ideas and such. **

**I don't own kuroshitsuji the great Yana Toboso does.**

**R&R people, see ya.**


	3. Jack the Ripper part 2

**Ok Hello again everyone! How you doing? Good I hope.**

**About your review KijoKuroi I'm not telling you WHAT Akira is *evil smile* at least for now probably in 3 to 4 chapters I'll explain everything, but now you know how Sebastian feels! MUAHAHAHA*coughs*AHAHAHA. :) I'm glad you like the story and have the patience of leaving me a review *offers cookie* **

**But on with the story! Here goes Jack the Ripper part 2!**

The night was freezing, you could feel the cold get in your bones, and the streets of Whitechapel were completely deserted doe to resent events. Anya and Akira were walking among the shadows to hide from any prying eyes, reaching the alley were the next victim leaved; they started to hear voices…

"…Hey, are you listening to a word I'm saying Sebastian!" Ciel's voice could be heard a mile away.

"Ah, excuse me. I could not resist." Sebastian spoke and seconds later a cat passed by the two women, upon seeing Kuro the cat hissed at him.

Going around the corner the both women surprised the two men; all the four of them exchanged glares for a minute until a scream broke the silence of the night, Ciel rushed in with Sebastian right behind him, when Anya was about to follow, Akira grabbed her arm.

"Forget it she's dead."Akira said while shaking her head.

When they got close to the door Ciel was throwing, he had seen the scene.

"He's in shock…" Anya said knowing all too well the felling.

From inside the house came Grell, his clothes completely covered in a deep crimson blood.

Sebastian was holding a trembling Ciel and Grell was trying to explain that it wasn't his fault, that he had rushed in because he heard screams but the woman was already dead by the time he arrived…

"Save it, will you! Don't try to bullshit a bullshitter, it's pathetic…" Akira crossed her arms at the man before her.

"Yes, do you really plan to feign innocence, looking as you do?" Sebastian asked him with his calm voice.

"This is my first time meeting 'someone of your ilk' in the human world." Sebastian was right it wasn't everyday that you could find someone like Grell in the midst of the humans.

"TEE-HEE! Is that soooo?" his face change to one that could freak out the craziest beasts in Hell, and this caused Anya to hide behind Akira, much like Kuro.

"I am an actress! And a first-rate one at that!" He started to change his appearance, fake eyelashes, red glasses, red hair…

"Oh my, his faithful dog, are you?" He said adjusting his glasses and talking to Sebastian.

"That type of stud makes me weak in the knees too, he does!" He said still referring to Sebastian…

"Now then, again Sebastian…no…SEBASTIAN-DARLING!" Akira couldn't stop the little laugh that escaped her lips, looking at Sebastian, she saw him giving her a death glare.

"I'm the butler of the Burnett House…Grell Sutcliff, at your service!"

"My dearest fellow butler, I am in your hands!" Grell sent a flying kiss at Sebastian, who was as horrified as Akira.

"What the fuck…?" Akira whispered quietly.

"You know? Little old me's never run into a devil posing as a butler before… And you! This is the first time I've seen one of your kind! Quite the rare one you are…" Grell looked at Akira as to evaluate her; out of the corner of her eye she could see Sebastian's gaze on her.

"Well Grell this is not the first time we've met, though the first time I was a little more… well human!" Akira smiled at him causing him to gasp.

"I…I remember ripping you!"Grell shouted like he had seen some kind of ghost.

Sebastian looked shocked at Akira; she had been a human, what kind of beast was she?

"I wonder why a Grim Reaper, like you, is posing as a butler." Akira was looking at Grell with her purple eyes, which were beginning to have a faint glow about them.

"I suppose you could say I fell head over heels over a woman." Grell said looking up at the sky.

"Madam Red." Anya was no longer hiding behind Akira, but by her side.

"I miscalculated. Never had I imagined that the two of you would see through Grell's disguise." Madame Red had come out of the house.

"Well let's be honest here shall we! It wasn't that hard…" Akira trailed of giving a mischievous grin at Grell.

"Madam was, of course, on our initial list of suspects. But…your alibi was flawless." Ciel had finally recovered.

"How could you Ciel? You went so far as to doubt me, your dear Aunt?" Madame said in a mock hurt voice.

"If the possibility of one being Jack exists-kin or acquaintance (looks at Anya and Akira) it matters not." Ciel could be cold when he wanted, even being this his aunt.

"No human could be the killer, not even you, but with the help of a reaper as your accomplice… And if a servant were to disappear from the party for a manner of minutes…no one would pay any heed…" Ciel explained.

(Scoffs) "That is because you are a human, and were more worried in seducing the viscount, and your demon butler was doing cheap magic tricks…I saw Grell get out of the party, that was how I was able to see those who were responsible, and let's not forget Madame Red's reactions at the Undertaker's." Akira smirked triumphantly at all of them, while Ciel and Sebastian tried to kill her with their eyes.

"Well aren't you a smart one? Where did found her?" Madame asked with venom in her voice at Anya.

"I didn't found her, she found me." Anya answered with a strange smile on her face and glam on her eyes.

"And to add to it all the victims were your patients at the hospital." Anya said more seriously.

Sebastian and Ciel look at the two females, they had discovered everything they had much faster; truly they weren't the type of person you wanted to piss of.

"But still…I wasn't able to save the last victim…" Anya looked at Ciel seeing in his eye the same feeling she had have years ago…

"If you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of all this, we might've played chess again."Madame said with a sad voice, like she was saying goodbye.

"However…**I WILL NOT YIELD THIS TIME! **Her facial expression had changed completely she looked mad, in the crazy coco kind of way.

It that moment Grell charged at Ciel with a chainsaw? But Sebastian was fast enough to put himself in front of his master and stopped the instrument with his hands, throwing him away.

"Wha- What was that!" Ciel was shaking a little with the brutality of the attack.

"All reapers possess a tool for hunting souls. That is a Death Scythe, though it's the first time I see one like that." Sebastian explained his master while taking his hair out of the way.

"Well I couldn't have just one death scythe could I? I customized it to my specifications!" Grell explained.

"Wow niiice…" Akira exclaimed while eyeing the red chainsaw.

"My body's gotten all stiff 'cos I've been playing nice, now I soooo want to work up a sweat with y-o-u!" The redheaded said while shaking his ass.

"Would you mind from saying such things…furthermore more I am on duty at present." Sebastian was really starting to be disgusted with that talk.

"So if you weren't at duty you would…Ugh that's just sickening" Akira said with a fake horrified face causing Sebastian to turn to her, glaring.

"Hey this is my fight, and he is my man right now! Go get one for yourself!" Grell screamed at the woman, who raised her arms in defense, while Sebastian sweat dropped.

"A reaper is one who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both…and fair raises my bile." Sebastian said with a neutral face.

"I worked hard as a butler for my master! I didn't wear makeup or pretty clothes!" Grell said pouting.

"Oh my…Ugh KILL IT!"Now Akira wasn't kidding she was truly horrified, she almost shrieked like a little girl seeing a cockroach, this seemed to amuse Sebastian as he turned to Akira and gave her an evil smirk. 

"With pleasure."

"In the name of the Queen and mine own evil title…I command you! Hunt them down!" Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Yes, my Lord." His red demonic eyes were now shinning as he took off his glove with his mouth.

But before he began his fighting he took of his over coat and gave it to Ciel to cover him from the rain.

"Akira…kill him." Anya said looking at Grell, when Akira didn't move Anya looked at her friend and she was leaning on the wall looking at her nails no less…

"Nope, I don't kill death gods…" Anya sweat dropped big time before looking at the two males who were wearing the same expression as her.

"Ah even someone like her is afraid of fighting me…" Grell stated happily until Akira interrupted him.

"Don't push it _God_, plus you're not worth my time, it would be too easy to kill you, with demon boy over there it might be more of an equal match but, you never know right?" Akira gave them both a sickly sweet smile.

"Why you little…" Grell charged at the relaxed woman ignoring Sebastian.

Anya and Kuro moved out of the way as Grell and his chainsaw came closer, sighing Akira moved away from the wall and positioned herself in front of Grell, with two fingers she stopped Grell's attack, by capturing his death scythe and with the help of the shadows, from where two tentacles had captured Grell's ankles she threw him back to his initial place.

"I told you I'm not your opponent he is!" Akira annoyingly points her finger at Sebastian, who by the way was stunned with her force and the trick she used with the shadows.

For most of the battle Akira was out, not paying much attention, well she heard a few things such as 'cinematic record', bla bla bla, 'peeping tom' and such, she only return to focus on the fight when Sebastian screamed for his young master, who seemed to be about to die.

"Akira do something!" Anya was holding Kuro to her chest; her eyes were wide in fear.

"Don't worry she won't do it." Akira reassured her master with a smile.

"STOP SEBASTIAN!..do not kill her…" Ciel stopped his demon butler from tearing his aunt apart.

"Why Sebastian-darling, you've got guts! To think you would sacrifice an arm…to go rescue that brat." Grell said clearly surprised with Sebastian's acts.

"One would sacrifice his life to save the life of his master." Akira said in a very deep voice, one of the rare moments where she was completely serious, seriously you can count them with your fingers…

"I cannot…I cannot kill this child…!" Madame Red was clutching at her chest.

"See told you she wouldn't do it…" Anya shook her head at her companion's ways.

She couldn't kill him; she couldn't kill the child that reminded her so much of her dead sister…And for that Madame Red, Angelina, died at the hands of Grell Sutcliff.

"The curtain has fallen on your cheap performance of 'life'. Farewell…Madam."Grell said goodbye at Madam Red and took her long red coat for himself.

"I ordered you to hunt jack the ripper, it's not over yet, so don't stand around twiddling your thumbs, man. Hunt them down." You had to give him some credit; Ciel was dealing with the situation rather good, very mature.

"…As you wish." Sebastian smirked at his master's orders.

"Well…If you're that desperate to die! I'll do you the favor of sending you to HEAVEN!" Grell shouted has he attacked Sebastian from the skies.

"I am not fated to go there, I fear." Sebastian kicks a nearby crate in Grell's way to distract him.

"Ugh _Heaven_ such a fealty place…" Akira says from her place against the wall.

"Finally we agree in something." Sebastian replies while landing on Grell's scythe, and giving him a well deserved kick to the face, thing is Grell deflected it, bugger…

"Hey! You just aimed for the face!" Grell gets all crazy about having his face ruined.

"And here I thought it was your ass…" Akira chuckles at her own joke, while Grell fumes at her, and Sebastian grins maliciously, you had to give her that much, no? She threw some very good remarks from time to time.

"Look bitch! I…" Before he could finish saying anymore insults, Akira appeared out of thin air and kicked him right in the face, sending him skywards.

"There a nice kick in your ass!" She exclaimed shaking her hands out of dust.

"Now you might want to think twice before saying anything foul about little old me 'kay? We don´t want any more shit coming out of that mouth-hole of yours do we?" Purple eyes shone with rage and evilness, even Sebastian took a step back.

Akira went back to her place by the wall to see the rest of the fight.

Sebastian and Grell started to fight again, evading each other's attempts to hit each other.

"A Devil…and a Grim Reaper. One eats souls the other retrieve's them…Oh will we never be able to understand each other? My feelings will never be requited…It's as if this is… THE TRAGEDY OF ROMEO AND JULIET!" And still he insisted, those words provoked shivers and goose bumps on everyone around there.

"Aah Sebastian-darling! Deny thy master and refuse thy spiteful name…And cast your eyes upon me alone! Wherefore art thou, Sebastian-darling?" Grell continued and continued, avoiding Sebastian and saying those hurtful words…

"Aah Grell you just killed Shakespeare again, rather painfully might I had."Akira looked with a sarcastic smile at her laughing master.

"Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love! You are a devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips."

"Yes…Oh…Yes…You´re giving me the chills, Sebastian-darling! If it's your child we're talking about, I think I'll be able to birth it!" Grell started to act all exited and shaking his body like a see-weed.

"Please cease your folly. I find the mere thought revolting." Sebastian palled considerably.

"I think I'm going to throw up…" Akira made a gagging sound.

But then something rather interesting happened, Grell head butted Sebastian, giving enough time to make a big slash across his chest.

But Sebastian recovered quickly, after that he removed his butler coat and threw it at Grell, the coat got stuck on the chainsaw and stopped it from moving. After that it was an easy matter for Sebastian to just punch all his frustration on Grell's 'pretty' face, now he was holding him by his face, with his foot might I had, and was prepared to deliver the final blow to the reaper, when something stopped him, another death scythe…

'Finally!' Akira thought without even opining her eyes.

"I'm William T. Spears from the management division of the grim reaper dispatch. I have come to claim that reaper." A man with black glasses, a big ego, and a thick book and dressed in a nice suit appeared out of nowhere.

"Will! You came to rescue me!" Grell chanted happily.

He comes to the ground and he lands, much to Akira´s pleasure, right on top of Grell's head.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff. You are guilty of having violated our ordinances, 1º-killing those not on the list of the dead, and 2º-by using a death scythe without submitting an application for said use." William read from his book.

"I apologize for all the trouble that **thing** has caused you." William bowed deeply at Sebastian, and gave him his card.

"Really…Having to bow to a noxious beast like you…is an affront to all reapers." William glared at the soul heating beast in front of him

"Then please keep watch over your underlings so as not to inconvenience said noxious beast." Sebastian threw William's card over his shoulder.

This made Akira chuckle, causing William to look past Sebastian at the person in question.

"A…Akira…?" William could not believe his eyes.

"Indeed my dear Will, long time no see hum?" Akira started to walk towards the little group with Anya behind her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspicious at the female in front of him, on the side ways, Ciel, Sebastian and even Anya watched confused.

"I don't think that's any of your business is it?" Akira asked him with a fake smile.

"It is when there's a reaper involved." William fixed his glasses with the point of his death scythe, and kept staring at Akira.

"But Will I barely touched him? Only a kick, which was the only damage on my behalf!" She faked hurt.

"Well, that could be considered a miracle, coming from you…" The others were more and more confused; lots of interrogation marks were floating around their heads.

(Sigh) "See this is why I didn't want to kill Grell, too much bureaucracy crap to deal with, plus Lucifer would nag me about it for decades, if not centuries, much like last time…" Reactions: 1º Grell-eyes almost popped out of his skull, chin on the ground (He recognized her as the Hunter who had killed a very powerful reaper, centuries ago), 2º Ciel-Appalled, shocked (She knew Lucifer, the devil, Satan, you name it, plus he existed), 3º Sebastian- Shocked, impressed (She was someone, something, close to Lucifer) 4º- Anya- Sweat drop (oh that, already knew it).

"I'm impressed you didn't kill him." William fixed his glasses once more.

"Impressed or disappointed?" Akira asked with a knowing smirk in lips.

"…disappointed." William grabs Grell by the hair and leaves.

"Well shall we go Anya, I'm rather tired…" Akira stretches her arms over her head and prepares to leave.

"Yes, lets I have much to write…" Anya starts to walk down the path.

"Well, see you Lord Ciel (bows)…Sebastian-darling!" She says casting him a very amused smirk, he glares deathly at her, while she disappears with the shadows…

**Hope you guys like it! **

**And If you do then why don't you review! **

**Anyway I don't know when I'll be able to post again because school is ending and I have like a million essays and tests to do so yeah….**


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't going to continue this but since starred and xxDemonChickxx asked me to do it, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I have a lot of projects to make for school and they are quite complicated so.

I know this is just a little bit but...well at least its something ^^" Enjoy and review!

* * *

Another peaceful morning in the Coastland state, the house itself was just now awakening. The servants were starting to get their work done around the big mansion. One servant in particular had already started her day, by giving orders to the others.

Akira was getting everyone ready for their day, inspecting how were the rooms and if the breakfast was getting done and right. That was mainly her job supervise and serve, from time to time…

Akira moved swiftly thru the various rooms of the mansion, six years… She had been "working" for her "master" for six years, not that she complained much, by now she knew Anya like a sister, plus she had vowed to protect her and she would not back down from her contract.

She went to Lady Anya's room to wake her up, as always; opening up the door to the master bedroom she noted that her master was still soundly asleep, without exception Kuro rolled out of the covers to greet the woman, rubbing his little muzzle with his paws.

"Time to wake up, Anya!" Akira opened the curtains to let the sun in, revealing the beautiful gardens that surrounded the estate.

"Uhh… I'm up, I'm up…" Anya cursed her tutor with all her might and rubbed the sleep away from her green eyes.

"What's today' schedule?" Anya started to brush her long golden/brown hair by her vanity.

"Well it depends on her _Majesty's _disposition. You received a letter from the Queen it's on the table along with your breakfast…" Akira had a strong repulse for the Queen, but the reasons for that repulse are her own.

"For nearly six years I've been working for her Majesty, and still it goes beyond me the reason you might have to hate the woman so much." Anya had started to get dressed in a navy blue long dress with white mid-arm sleeves, adorned with golden flowers around the hems.

"For nearly six years you've been refusing suitor after suitor and you don't see me complaining do you?" Akira moved to unwrap Anya's hands and to dress them in a pair of plain blue satin gloves.

"Stop changing the subject! I'm the one who should pick my husband am I not? I don't want to marry just yet, plus most of the men who proposed to me were idiots…" Anya sprayed a light spray of lavender perfume and stormed of the room.

After breakfast, and upon reading the Queens request, Anya and Akira started to make the preparations for their trip to Houndsworth, a village where the habitants still practice bear hunting but using dogs, well to put it in strait words: dog fighting. They were supposed to only watch and report what was going on exactly.

The trip was calm, they passed several dyeing fields and at the entrance of the village was a large dead tree covered with dog collars. Looking at the tree Akira glared at the scene before her, by her side Kuro shuddered at the dark view.

The plan was staying at Lord Henry Barrymore castle under the pretext of being there to evaluate the lands for the Queens newest resort project.

"Well let's see this thru as fast as possible, I don't want to spend much more time in this damn village." Anya shook her dress of wrinkles and proceeded to the castle's entrance.

"You can say that again, stupid people treating dogs like monsters…" Akira followed after her master and Kuro who was walking rather close to Anya.

A young woman with sky blue hair and very light violet eyes dressed in a maids outfit came to welcome them, she smiled politely at the two new guests and guided them to the office of Lord Barrymore.

"Leave us Angela." Lord Henry said in a scruff voice.

As Angela left she looked at the older woman and trembled, Akira's light purple eyes were giving her a death glare that could freeze Hell itself.

Lord Henry gave a once over at Akira after his maid left and Lady Anya had sited herself, causing the tutor to look from the door, to where her glare was directed, to the man making him gulp nervously.

(Coughs) "Well what should I owe this visit?" Lord Henry lighted a cigar, as he looked at Anya, waiting for her to explain why she had come to the village.

"Her Majesty, the Queen." The girl said has she brushed a strand of air behind her ear has Akira gave the Lord a letter from the Queen.

"Oh right, the Queen wants these lands for a resort?Uhh Forget it!" Lord Henry nearly shouted at the young Lady as soon as he finished reading the letter, the vein on his forehead pulsed with rage as his face turned red. If you think clearly with a pair of horns the man would look like a bull.

"Lord Henry I suggest you behave, you're in the presence of two ladies, plus I'm here to watch not negotiate, remember that." Anya kept her composer at the Lord's outburst, the girl got up and walked to the door, Akira opened the door for her mistress and looked one last time at Lord Henry.

As both women were getting out of the office they encounter two people they were not expecting, Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis…

"Well, well if it isn't young Ciel Phantomhive, fancy seen you here… or not." Anya smiled sweetly at the young boy, a smiled that was has false has everything and her green eyes narrowed slightly at the presence of both males.

"What are you doing here _Lady_ Anya?" Ciel spat her title with annoyance, their encounters were getting more and more frequent and less and less pleasant.

"Isn't it past your bedtime? It is getting pretty late…" Anya said dismissing his question with a wave of hand.

"Yes, shouldn't you be at home with your baby sitter and leave the complicated matters for adults?" Now it was Akira's time to have fun with the two of them, sending glares at Sebastian the whole time.

"Hm... well Lady Anya if you could follow me I'll show you and your tutor your rooms?" The maid, Angela quietly asked the two women to follow her.

They left the two males behind all the time receiving death glares from both of them, leaving them to deal with the enraged Lord Henry.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay I decided to put this earlier because next week there's no chance in Hell or Heaven I can post, damn school so I leave a little bit for those you have taken an interest on this.**

**Also I'd like to thank risi for the awesome review, that people is the type of things that keep a writer happy and with passion to continue his work, so read and review this guys ^.=.^**

* * *

The next day the Phantomhive servants were all (being Sebastian the exception) gathered in the kitchen talking to Angela, and praising her on how beautiful and grand she was, when Akira walked in dressed in her normal attire, fit black leather pants, white shirt, dark blue corset and gloves, hair pulled back in a lose ponytail, leaving some bangs to frame her face, and black choker.

Bard and Mey-Rin looked at Akira with hearts in their eyes, while Finni blushed at the young woman, sensing lots of eyes on her, Akira turned to the group and gave a small friendly smile at them until she spotted Angela, then her smile disappeared and a glare formed in its place, Akira drank her water and left the kitchen.

"Who was she?..." Bard asked in awe looking at the door.

"That's Lady Anya Coastland tutor, Miss Akira, she doesn't seem to like me too much…" Angela said quietly to the other servants.

"How can she not! You're so nice Miss Angela!" Finni shouted to animate Angela.

A bell in the wall ringed, showing that Lord Henry required her presence and so Angela took her leave.

Not long before Mey-Rin walked down one of the many halls of the mansion, she stumbled upon an open door, peering inside she saw Angela sitting in a chair with Lord Henry at her feet, rubbing her legs none the less and calling her his angel!

Mey-Rin kept watching until someone got behind her and tapped her on the shoulder she spooned around to find herself nose to nose with Akira.

"Hasn't your _Master_ taught you it's rude to peek on other people's business?" Akira towered over the Phantomhive maid making her more and more nervous.

Mey-Rin excused herself and left running thru the mansion, leaving Akira behind. Making sure the maid had run away, Akira peeked in finding the same scene the other woman had found, disgusted with it she made her leave.

"_Birds, _such disgusting creatures…" Akira left for her master's bedroom leaving behind the image of those two.

Anya was drinking a cup of herbal tea when Akira stormed in with a frown on her face and closed the door rather aggressively, causing poor Kuro who was sleeping on the bed to awake and hit the floor.

"Did you have a run in with Sebastian?" Anya asked her friend with a grin in her face, she found quite amusing the kind of "relation" Akira and Sebastian had, always bickering with each other.

"Umm… No, no I didn't found Sebastian…just be careful with that maid _Angela" _Dismissing her masters tone, Akira spat the maid's name with every venom she could, she truly didn't like her.

"If you say so…" Anya knew better than to irritate Akira or question her.

"Aren't you going to see the village?" Now that Akira was calmer she looked at her master, drinking tea and reading some papers.

"No, Lord Henry is going to try and negotiate with Ciel so the Queen won't take the lands, he said something about a curse…" Anya calmly drank her tea and kept reading the various papers in front of her.

"Well then if you don't mind I have business to attend to, My Lady." Akira bowed deeply at Anya and left without waiting for an answer from the young woman.

Akira left the mansion by the back going in the direction of the forest. As she moved away from the house a pair of red eyes followed her movements with precision and suspicion.

"Sebastian lets go." Ciel called his butler, who was at the window.

"Yes, My Lord…" Sebastian acknowledged his master without leaving his yes from the female outside.

At night when Akira returned she found Anya having tea with Ciel, Sebastian raised his crimson eyes and looked at the woman intensively, Akira looked briefly at him, but none the less ignored the demon's looks and walked over to her master's side.

"So his family has a curse, then." Anya didn't even blink and merely kept talking to Ciel, after all she was already used to Akira's behavior.

"Well, apparently he does. Some kind of evil dog shows up in the village." It was all Ciel and Sebastian had been able to get from the frighten villagers, which wasn't much. The people were too much afraid to talk about the curse.

"An evil dog kills the villagers who go against Lord Henry's rules, creating panic and fear among the people who live here, it is said that this is the curse of the Barrymore's." Akira quickly replied directly at Ciel, leaving him quite impressed.

"A very efficient tutor she is indeed, I wonder if she is better than you Sebastian?" It was a rhetorical question. Just like Anya, Ciel was beginning to enjoy the banters between both of them, unlike Anya and himself, the banters between Sebastian and Akira seemed to have a special spark about it.

Sebastian glared at Akira, who grinned devilishly for his annoyance.

At that moment Angela broke in the room, her light violet eyes wide with fear.

"You should all leave this place at once, or the devil dog will come to get you, you must leave!" As soon as those words left her mouth a howl was heard outside.

Sebastian rushed to the window in hopes of catching the dog but all he was able to see was some kind of shiny blue-green footprints left by the dog.

"Oh no! His here, he will punish us all!" Angela started shaking in fear as she saw the footprints.

"What do you mean?" Anya had rose from her sit standing side by side with Ciel, looking at the terrified woman.

"That's what it does, the devil dog, it punishes those who don't obey his masters orders! Just like the boy early!" Angela screamed in terror.

"What boy?" Ciel asked from his spot between Lady Anya and Sebastian.

"A boy has been killed because he was keeping a sixth dog, and since by Lord Barrymore's rules that each villager can only have five dogs, they say the boy was killed by the devil dog." Akira calmly stated, well as calmly as one could when giving a death glare at the steric maid before them. Every fiber in Akira's body wanted to slap that bitch's face so she would stop screaming.

"Why didn't you said something before!" Ciel screamed angrily at Akira, who directed a glare at the boy, that by the way made him take a step back.

"Because we were interrupted by the _maid_" Akira answered the Lord surprisingly calm, while she spat Angela's title with disgust, something that didn't go unnoticed by the black butler of the Phantomhive household.

As discussion ended Ciel and Sebastian left for the Earl's room and so did Lady Anya and Akira, after making sure Anya was sound asleep and secure with Kuro by her side, Akira ventured again out the mansion, to take care of her business. Sebastian saw her do the same thing she had done the day before, but does not go after her "_What are you trying to do?"_

Anya was walking along the corridors looking for Akira when Kuro stops in his tracks and starts to growl, looking ahead Anya found Angela with a smile on her face approaching her, remembering what Akira had said before the girl clearly tensed up.

"Is there anything I can do for you Lady Anya?" Angela asked the girl with a sweet voice, and something in her voice made Anya feel strange, lightheaded, almost like the sounds of her surroundings where starting to fade.

"I…I…" Anya blinked a couple of times as the room around her began to spin slightly.

Sensing his master's distress Kuro barked at Angela before jumping at her and biting her hand leaving a deep bite mark and draining some blood, Angela screamed in pain and took a few steps away from Anya, holding her bleeding hand.

"Stay away from me, woman!" Anya took a step in Angela's direction and slapped her across the face leaving a red imprint in the maid's face of her hand, and then she grabbed Kuro and walks away.

"Good boy Kuro!" Anya praised her little friend and gave him a peek in his wet little nose, making him bark in happiness while giving a glare at Angela.

Akira walked in her master's bedroom but didn't found her, closing her eyes she looked for Kuro's presence, finding him at the lake.

Upon arriving at the lake she crossed with Sebastian, they both exchanged a glare as he left to take care of one of his master's orders no doubt. Finni, Bard and Mey-Rin were all playing in the water while Ciel talked with Anya and Tanaka sat with the whore of the year, Angela. Akira did noticed that the maid's hand was bandaged but she gave it no second thought.

"Excuse me Lady Anya for being late." Akira bowed deeply at Anya to apologize.

"It's ok Akira, but don't make it a habit, ok?" Anya looked sideways at her tutor, Akira answered with a simple head movement.

"Lady Anya with this hot temperature, why do you wear gloves?" Ciel was quite curious about that particular trait about the young maiden, after all not many women used gloves, all the time.

"Why do you wear that eye patch on your right eye?" Anya questioned Ciel while rubbing Kuro's belly, for his delight.

"I…Well it's because I…" He couldn't finish for Anya answered for him.

"…Have an injury, right? Well there's your answer." Now Anya was rubbing the back of Kuro's ears, making him shake his leg and let his tongue hang from his mouth in total bliss, making her chuckle at his behavior.

"Oh, ok…" Ciel didn't press the mater, he understood exactly what she had implied with that, and looking at the dog by the corner of his eye he couldn't stop the tiny smile that took over his lips as he saw the dog's manners. Unknown to him a very amused Akira had seen his small involuntary gesture.

From afar a huge crowd started to form. Everyone looked in their direction, Akira frowned at the people's manners and shouts about punishing James sixth dog, the boy who had been killed.

Ciel and Anya ran in their direction while Akira and the other three servants followed behind, upon arriving everyone gasped in shock at what was happening, James sixth dog was tied with a rope around his neck to a pole. Akira backed away from the familiar scene, flashback's of a time of her past has a human passed before her, she hit her back against a tree while trying to keep her breathing even, she grabbed her head with her hands, images start to form in her mind, so real and painful: a dark place, shadows, the smell of death, blood, cuffs holding her arms and legs.

As sudden as it had started, the images cleared away from her vision and mind. As she opened her eyes again she saw Anya, Ciel, the other servants and Kuro tied up, while Lord Henry stood there with Angela pleading him for forgiveness in their behalf, Akira took a few seconds to completely regain full awareness of her surroundings, but when she did she ran towards the group just in time to defend Ciel from the first dog who was about to attack him, with a roundhouse kick to the dogs head, Akira was able to fend off the attack. From the between the shadows the trees nearby provided, Sebastian watched the woman protect his young master, even though he was impressed with her agility and strength his jealousy as he glared at the woman, he was so jealous that with all his anger he couldn't help but leave a nasty mark in the tree beside him.

All the while Akira looked at the villagers with her purple eyes, now a much darker shade of the light purple they usually have, daring them to do something against them, the dogs afraid of her aura backed away whining and bowing their heads at her. Akira relaxed a bit, at that moment Sebastian decided to appear, his eyes shining in pure red hatred towards Akira, who upon seeing that and realizing his jealousy, grinned maliciously and arched a mocking brow at him, making the butler even madder.

While Akira secured her master and her companion, Ciel explained that the devil dog was a fake and a lie created by Lord Henry, the shadows the villagers would saw were mere projections and that Henry poured phosphorous powder in a normal dog for him to look demoniac, and inside James dog's mouth was a piece of cloth from Lord Henry, proving he was the culprit and not some devil dog.

The villagers angry at Henry tied him and carried him back to the castle to the dungeons. Finni approached the dead dog and silently cried, saying he was a brave and loyal dog. Anya hugged Kuro tightly while he buried his nose in her chest, looking at her friend Anya saw how sad Akira looked, so she grabbed her hand for comfort. Akira looked from the fallen dog to Anya, expressing a weak smile she hold the girl's hand find comfort in it.

Sebastian and Ciel looked at the three of them, each one mourning the loyal dog's death. Sebastian noticed how dull Akira's eyes were and how much she seemed to need her master's comfort and presence, instead of still feeling hatred towards the woman he found himself feeling pity, no, not pity, compassion… Shaking his head he proceeded to guide Ciel and the other servants to the castle.

It was already very dark, so dark that if Sebastian wasn't a demon it would be almost impossible for him to be walking around like he was. As the demon passed by one of the many windows of the mansion he saw Akira walking towards the woods once again.

"_You can't protect your own master, what kind of demon are you?"_

"_Must I do all the work Sebastian-darling? After all I was the one who found about the way the curse worked…"_

Sebastian's hands curled into two tight fists as he remembered how the woman had teased and made fun of him during dinner. And it that in mind he jumped out of the window and followed after her, carefully not to make any noise.

Akira walked with security as well as agility, no sound could be heard from both of them, only the sounds of the woods around them could be heard.

Suddenly Akira stopped, sighing she rubbed her temples and breathed deeply before speaking loud enough for her voice to make some kind of eco around the old ruins that they had arrived to.

"You can come out now Sebastian, you sound just like and elephant walking over eggs." Akira said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise, how could she hear him? Composing himself he came out from behind a wall not too far from Akira, glaring knifes with his red eyes at her.

Akira merely smiled at him, just to annoy him further.

"It's a shame you know how demons are no longer like they use to be…" Akira trailed of while rolling her eyes at him once again.

Sebastian surprised even himself for letting a growl escape his lips; she was really testing his patience.

"And here I thought you didn't like dogs, and yet you growl just like one of them (laughs) but tell me did you came to me to learn how to take proper care of your _Young Master? _Well sorry hotshot but I don't teach low lives such as you." Akira scoffed in annoyance and turned her back on him, preparing to leave.

Big mistake, Sebastian having enough of the woman's mocking tone, threw a silver knife at her that flew past her head towards the wall were it stocked, turning her head to confront Sebastian Akira found herself pressed against the cold wall.

Opening her purple eyes she found herself very close to the demon that had followed her. Sebastian was pressing her against the wall stopping her from escaping by pinning her arms by the sides of her head with his hands, and his body pinning hers under him, if she wasn't who she was this could had been a very interesting situation.

"**.you. Doing?**" Akira growled much like Sebastian had done before, her eyes starting to shine in a deep purple while glaring dangerously at the demon.

"Stay away from my master, I'll only warn once." He glared at her, his demonic red eyes shining.

"What? I have no interest in a vengeance consumed brat like Ciel! Besides you should be more worried with the shit that surrounds him, and not the one who is **actually** there to protect him from warms way." Akira said finishing with a sinister and sickly sadistic smile.

Sebastian moved closer to her, when he noticed a cut in her left cheek made by his knife, then an idea hits him, making him smile in a sadistic and satisfied way, he reached down to her cheek, and much to her horror, he licked her cut, making her shudder under him.

Problem for both of them… Well for Akira at first she felt completely horrified and disgusted with Sebastian's actions, up until she felt a shudder of pleasure run down her spine.

In Sebastian's case he licked her blood and to his surprise tasted her soul! She had a soul and a very good one at that; it tasted even better than Ciel's, it tasted old, full and surprisingly human, so many emotions inside of her…

They both stayed like that for a while until Sebastian backed his head away from her enough to look at her, his red eyes shined in confusion while her purple ones were very much surprised, and then all of the sudden her eyes started to shine an intense purple and her iris turned in to a small black pentagram, she looked at Sebastian with all the hate she could gather, and while Sebastian was surprised to see her real eyes she gave him a head butt which caused him to back away.

"**Never touch me again do you hear me!**" Akira's voice had changed; it was deeper, ghostly and louder.

After that she disappeared in the shadows, the last thing Sebastian saw before she disappeared were her deep purple eyes with the black pentagram glaring deathly at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter...sorry it's so small but it was all I could get I so sorry guys, ok so we are nearing and end to this 'episode' (thank god, because this has been a thorn in my foot for centuries now) and up next I'm going to move on to the one with the dolls and Drocell Kleinz (who I really like, but whose name I usually can't get right) so read and review folks and I'll see you later.**

* * *

Last night, after Sebastian had returned from his little "encounter" with Akira, he and the rest of the servants, plus Ciel and Anya, had discovered that Lord Henry had been killed, there was a large hole in his cell and lots of blood. Outside by the place where Barrymore had been accused off the crimes in the village, was his body, his dead body, in front of him the villagers had gathered to pray for the demon dog, so they could please him and he would stop the killings. Upon seeing her master's body Angela fainted, and everyone returned to the mansion.

"Young Master all of this happening, especially after the case as closed must be terribly annoying, no?" Sebastian asked his master with a smirk on his face, for a butler he sure liked to tease the boy.

"Are you quite finished?" Ciel asked annoyed at the demon butler.

"Where is Angela?" Sebastian didn't trust the maid, there was something about her that he really didn't like.

"She's in her room resting." Finni looked so worried and a bit sad about Angela.

"This village as isolated itself completely from society for fear of the demon's hound curse. I thought for certain the hound was an illusion, created by Lord Barrymore so he could more firmly rule the village, but with him dead…I need to rethink things." Ciel was sure the hound was but a trick, but now with the Lord's death things had definably changed.

"For now there's only one thing we know for sure, it wasn't human." Sebastian said with a smile towards his master.

Ciel retired for the night to his room; while Sebastian was dressing him and tidying his clothes on the dresser, Ciel couldn't stop but notice the frown in his butler's face; he looked thoughtful or maybe worried or something like that…

"Something wrong Young Master?" The demon had felt the gaze of his master on his person for quite a while.

"That thing you said earlier, how you phrased it, you said this wasn't human work, what if that bloody ripper as got himself involved in this?" Ciel didn't like Grell, not just for the obvious reasons 'he killed my aunt' but also because he sure caused a lot of trouble, plus he was quite strong.

"It seems you are learning faster every day, I'm so very proud of you Sir." Sebastian teased the boy, while he dressed the boy in his night clothes.

"But there is no need to worry, the hound was after Lord Henry, I don't think it will attack anyone else." Sebastian got up and walked back to the wardrobe to finish his work.

"Right…Are you sure about that information or do I have to ask Akira about it, she seems like a very competent investigator…" Ciel looked sideways at his butler; Sebastian had stopped tidying Ciel's clothes, looking back at the boy he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"Yes I'm sure of it. And I do not doubt Akira's _talent _but you shouldn't trust her that much." Sebastian looked at the window, watching the dark night, remembering his encounter with the strange female.

"Why?" Young Ciel asked his butler with a questioning look.

"Because I don't know what she is…" Sebastian left the young Earl so he could sleep.


End file.
